Death Guardian
by microlm
Summary: If someone told you the only reason you are alive is because of a gift from death, would you believe them? AU [Chapter 2: Clearing]
1. Prologue

A/N: Yo…if you actually read my stories, the other Chrno Crusade story's chapter 2 is on the way and the Rurouni Kenshin ficcy is also on the way. I just lost inspiration for it right now. Please review…they get me going…and exterminates writers block!

Disclaimer: Me no own Chrno Crusade, and I never will.

--------------------------------------------------

_If someone just came up to you and said, "Do you know that the only reason you're alive is because of a gift from Death?" how would you react? My sister started laughing at me and said that I was hallucinating, blaming everything on my high fever at the time. I don't blame her, for the chance of that happening is practically zero. But it did._

---------------------------------------------------

It had been but a month before. Everything was practically a blur except for the event mentioned above. All I knew was that they would come in, give me my medicine and leave. I was running a high fever, 104 to be exact, and just going on with one of my sickness attacks. However, it was much worse that time. I could barely even make out people from the wallpaper. Occasionally, I could hear my sister talking to me, but when I tried to answer, nothing would come out. Nothing seemed to be in my control then. My body was unresponsive to my commands, and I literally felt nothing beneath me, though I knew for a fact I was sleeping on a bed.

They really believed that I was going to die.

My name is Joshua Christopher of the Seventh Bell Orphanage, countryside of Lexington. And they had prepared my tomb to be marked 1751-1764.

Of course, they never prepared the tomb completely, as I'm right here, alive and well. Thanks to _it_.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was just minutes after the doctors had proclaimed me lost, beyond help. I was at my worst point in the fever, and I could hear my sister's sobs. They thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to die.

But then, I heard a flap of wings, silent to a point that if you heard it, you would've thought twice, disbelieving. I pried my eyes open, trying to see what it was. '_Probably a bird outside,_' I had thought. It wasn't.

The exact details of the 'thing' were blurred, but I could make out a human figure. 'It' was so human, yet at the same time, not. One thing I could see clearly were 'it's' eyes; gold, and slit like a cat's. 'It' also had black, outstretched wings, what else the wings were, I could not tell; my eyes were too heavy and closed again. I thought for sure that this was 'Death' itself, come to take me away. Yet, I wasn't afraid.

I'm not sure what 'it' did, but I felt a lifting sensation and a bit of pain as if claws were digging into my back. '_Strange,_' I thought, '_I always thought death would be more painless at this stage_.' 'It' hung something to my neck, something that felt like a piece of string. Then, 'it' pushed something hard against me, very hard. I had wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. I could feel now, the object sinking into my flesh, but there was no blood. And then, no more pain. In fact, my breathing became easier. Then, there was another flap of wings, and when I forced my eyes open again, there was no one in the room. What happened after that, I was oblivious to, for I had fallen into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------

The next thing I knew, it was morning. My head had been a bit dizzy, but everything else felt…._normal_. Looking around, the first thing I had seen was my sister's blonde head, sleeping at the foot of my bed. Then, the door opened, and Mrs. Jean entered. Her eyes widened in shock and she proceeded to stare at me before rushing over to give me a hug. Apparently, when the doctor had come to check on me one last time, my fever had miraculously died down to 99. My sister had been awake by then and bear hugged me before berating me about staying outside when it was cold.

----------------------------------------------

I had told my sister about Death. She laughed. However, I didn't show her the object that now hangs around my neck. It is a small hourglass, its sand slowly flowing downward. Markings around the rim bare numbers, which I believe represents years I have left. I didn't tell my sister in fear that she would check it every couple of minutes. Honestly, do you want that?

Who was my savior? I wonder about that as well, and according to books I researched soon after the incident, the only being that fits the black wings, eye color, and claws were demons.

But, to me, that was no demon. No, it was my guardian angel. A black winged angel.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Yup, there you have it folks! The prologue which is shorter than the other chappies. So don't worry if you like longer chapters! Hopefully…anyways. This is going to be alterenate universe and will be incorporated with American History (oh noes!)! Why? Because I have to learn it this year. –cries- Feel free to correct me in the future if you see an error. And I'm sure you all know who the 'guardian angel' is!


	2. Orphan

A/N: A big thanks to my only two reviewers! Ideas are flowing into my head at an amazing rate! So…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't even own a Chrno Crusade volume, how can I own Chrno Crusade itself?

---Chapter 1---

Rosette Christopher of the Seventh Bell orphanage had a brother (who got sick quite a lot) and no parents. So being the older of the two siblings, she often fret over her brother, rather afraid (though she'd admit it to no one) of losing him as well. At the orphanage, Rosette was considered…strange. It wasn't her appearance, for she looked normal enough, even 'pretty' or 'cute' perhaps. However, her behavior was what one would call, unladylike.

Example one: Her dress always has a stain on it; proof of climbing trees and all those things that are for _boys_.

Example two: Anyone who has insulted her ended up with a black eye within an hour; proof of roughhousing.

Example three: She could not or would not sit still! Not even during sewing time and was incompetent (unless she concentrated) at cooking.

And last but no least, example four: She _bit_ the last minister that came to the orphanage because she thought that he was 'an over pompous donkey who didn't mean half the stuff he preached about.' Said minister never came back and practically called her a demon reincarnate.

Did Rosette actually care? No. She just went on doing whatever she wanted to do, and all the children dared not stop her. She was however, constantly scolded by Mrs. Jean about her behavior, and then spanked, before being sent to her room without supper. It was no use though, and Mrs. Jean was getting REALLY worried for her attitude was beginning to spread among the other girls who believed in silly (yeah right) things such as, "We can do anything the boys can do!" instead of, "Our place is at the home front where we already have plenty to do."

Mrs. Jean looked out the window and sighed. There was Rosette, climbing a tree, her brother on the ground reading.

------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly Joshua, you can't expect me to believe that _you_ saw Death!" the girl said as she settled down on one of her favorite sitting branches.

"Well," her newly healthy brother began, "Perhaps it wasn't Death…it could've been my guardian angel!"

Rosette burst out laughing. "Haha! Angels don't show themselves to just anyone Joshua! Besides, you said that 'it' had black wings, angels don't have black wings! They're white."

"They can be black too! Angels are wonderful beings! I don't see why their wings can't be some other color…they could even be…orange! Yeah!" Joshua protested.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes, an orange winged angel. Hmm, I don't believe I read that in the Holy Texts! It's like demons being admitted into heaven!"

'_Demons, well, the book did say that it was a demon…_' he thought.

"Anyways, we better build up your health! Let's run to the kitchen and get some apples! They are supposed to be good for you."

Joshua looked doubtful. "Run? Do you want to miss supper again?"

"Fine, fine, _walk_." And with that, Rosette gracefully jumped down from her branch. Though she did trip and fall a few steps later.

-----------------Rosette's POV------------------

Joshua loved the kitchen. I knew why; it always had a delicious smell and was always nice and cozy; a good thing while the year was dieing down. Already, it is autumn and the leaves are turning gold and red (Gryffindor!), and the temperature has dropped to 50 degrees Fahrenheit. After quickly snagging an apple from the basket that always sat full at this time of the year, Joshua plopped down a few feet away from the hearth.

"Ywe bwotir binis tat appole Johua (You better finish that apple Joshua)!" I told him. Through I'm not sure he understood me, my mouth was full after all. "Yue are wot gwething hick agren (you are not getting sick again)."

He understood. "Yeah, yeah. I know already! You've told me more times than needed." Joshua acts so too nonchalantly about all this! Doesn't he know how close he was to dieing? I mean honestly! He was even hallucinating! His fever had never gotten that bad before. A black winged angel. That was impossible. Sometimes, I think Joshua is oblivious to everything. I mean, sure, he can recite the entire Book of Revelations word for word, and understand words that even Mrs. Jean didn't know, but, he has little common sense.

He's oblivious to the weather changes: too busy pouring another book about the church or whatnot.

Joshua's oblivious about the crush Sarah has on him, even though she practically _told_ him!

But most of all, he's oblivious to how much I worry about him! I actually got depressed! ME! DEPRESSED of all things. I even lost my appetite! Oh well, at least he's eating his apple like a good little boy.

As I shifted, I noticed that the bottom of my skirts were wet. Looking down, I saw that they had mud splattered all around and there was a hole at her elbow. Oh no. Mrs. Jean would take away my supper again!

"What now Rosette?" Oh, he heard my groaning. Boy was he going to rub it in when I'd have to face Mrs. Jean and she starts yelling at me. Why did I have to be born a girl? Boys never got in trouble for these kinds of things…

-------------Normal POV------------

Rosette soon decided that perhaps she could sneak into her room to change her clothes. And thus began mission perhaps-not-so-impossible. Mission status, she was nearing her room. It's only a staircase away. And..."ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!"

"So close," Rosette sighed. Mission failed. Stomping noise approaching. There, as expected, was a livid, red faced Mrs. Jean.

"Today of all days too! And I was hoping that you would behave for at least one day and not put a bad impression upon our new guest."

The girl groaned. "Great, another minister I suppose?"

"Geh!" Mrs. Jean shrieked, "You should talk about ministers with a greater respect you bad girl! You shall have no dinner again for your impertinence! Learn something from it this time. And no to your 'question', it's another orphan. And I suppose it's not too late to make a good impression. Go change and clean up, _you_ will be sitting in tomorrow…fixing that dress."

"Wh-what?! But Mrs. Jean!"

"No buts! It's about time I took your additional training more seriously! You're fourteen, Rosette! Behave like the lady you're supposed too!" With that, Mrs. Jean left Rosette scowling after her.

"Be a lady," Rosette mimicked mockingly, "Tch." Oh well, Mrs. Jean being a witch wasn't any excuse to give a bad impression to the new orphan. She wondered if the orphan would be likeable; or an over-pompous stuffy man like the minister. Too bad she still had to miss dinner, it would've been the best time to find out.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: And thus ends chapter two. Sorry that it's boring, but things will get on track! Eventually…and I guess it would be CxR. Maybe JxA, but nothing major, I stink at romance and kissing.


	3. Clearing

A/N: Thought I'd NEVER update huh? Well, blame my temporary AMV making obsession…OBSESSION!! Ahem, anyways…I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC.

Disclaimer: Me? Own? HA! Seriously; no.

-----Chapter 2-----

Rosette sniffed appreciatively at the smells of good food being made. Too bad she was going to have to miss this rare opportunity; Ms. Jean never made a splurge like this anymore except for special occasions. A new guest (orphan) was one of those few chances. "_Why did it have to be today_?" Rosette thought as she peeked into the kitchen. "_Everything looks so good, and delicious, and—No!_" She mentally shook herself, "_I am __**not**__ going to give Ms. Jean the satisfaction of knowing her punishment is working._"

"Wish you could eat too, huh?" A voice mocked from next to her.

"Joshua!"

The shout did not go unnoticed as Ms. Jean wasn't deaf, and the caretaker promptly stared them down. "Go set the tables."

------------------------------------

"Whew! We got off easy! Ms. Jean really doesn't like us running around there when she's cooking," Joshua said.

"Meaning she doesn't want us in there for _hours_; away from the one place with heat."

Joshua shrugged. "At least winter hasn't set in yet. When did Ms. Jean say the new orphan is coming?"

"Uhh," Rosette paused from setting down the dishes, "A bit after the sun sets, I think."

Her brother glanced out the window. "Then doesn't that mean the orphan should have arrived by now?"

Rosette opened her mouth to answer, but…"KYAA!!"

Joshua nearly dropped his forks and spoons. "Wh-what was that?"

"It came from the parlor," Rosette said, motioning to her left, "Come on!"

"Go back! Go back! Go awaaaaay!" screamed the voice of a young girl.

Rosette halted as she reached the source of the screams. "What?! Is there a fire?" She looked around frantically, seeing nothing wrong. Heck, the room was _empty_ except for her and two people.

"It's a savage! It's a savage, Rosette!" the 5 year old screeched, "Tell him to go awaaaaaaay!!" The girl waved her hand madly about, pointing to the general area of the only other person in the room. "Go back to your side of the mountains!!"

The supposed 'savage' was really just a boy around the siblings' age. Sure, he looked rather…_unique_ to put it nicely, but not exactly like the natives that used to inhabit the area. The boy's face looked confused and annoyed; mostly annoyed. The fact that his eyes had a reddish tint, making them look more menacing then they really were, didn't exactly help calm down the screeching child in front of him. Rosette, however, wasn't paying attention to his eyes, it was his hair. Sure, to her, the eyes were all fine and dandy, but the _hair_! It was long, very long. Even longer than her own (which reached half-way down her back)! And it was _purple_! Purple! His clothes were plain, just a white shirt with brown trousers, and one of his shoes were missing a buckle, but Rosette was just staring at the hair, and nothing else.

Finally, she spoke over the younger child's still screaming voice, "Is your hair real?"

The boy twitched. "Of course it is!" He pulled on it to show her, "It isn't a wig, if that's what you were thinking."

"Did I miss anything?" Joshua asked as he walked in. He took a glance at the screeching child and winced before covering one of his ears. "Will you please be quiet?" Joshua pleaded.

Immediately, Rosette took a step forward and covered the girl's mouth, muffling her screams. "Shh! You're giving Joshua headache!" The noise was quieter, but the girl still threw her arms around. "Calm down, Emily!"

"Whoa!" she heard Joshua exclaim, "Is your hair dyed? Why purple?"

"Because I was born this way," the boy said with a hint of impatience.

"Heh, really? Sorry," Joshua said sheepishly. He then quickly tried to change the conversation. "Sooo, Rosette. What was Emily screaming about anyways?"

"Oh, that?" Rosette began tickling the girl, trying to get her to laugh instead, "She thought he—" Rosette nodded towards the boy, "—was an Indian." Emily had started giggling, so Rosette tickled even harder.

"Really?"

By now, several people were filing into the room, all trying to take a look at what the commotion was.

"Who was being a banshee?" Billy asked, peeved, "I think whoever it was shattered my ears."

"Sorry, that was me," Emily said, finally released from Rosette's grip.

Billy kneeled down to face Emily at eye level. "And just what were you doing squealing like that?"

"There's a savage in the room!"

"Where?"

"There!" Emily waved her hand towards the boy.

Billy raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at him. "Purple?"

The boy twitched. "Yes. Why is everyone asking me that?"

Hurried footsteps came closer down the small corridor leading to the kitchen. Ms. Jean half-ran in. "Oh! You're here!" She walked over next to the boy and faced the 'crowd' that had grown in the parlor. "Everyone," she announced, "This Chrno. He shall be living her with us from now on."

Billy crossed his arms and gave Chrno a few glances. "Him? Are you sure he's not a savage?"

Ms. Jean glared at him. "Billy? Are you a glutton for punishment? Rest assured, I will not hesitate to give you one." Billy shut his mouth immediately. "Now then, I'm sure you're all very hungry, so dinner is ready!" Everybody cheered and began to push and shove, all trying to be the first into the kitchen. Ms. Jean turned to Rosette briefly, "I believe you are going to your room?"

"Yes, yes, I'm going!"

-----------------------------------------------

Chrno looked around the room, trying to recognize all the new faces. All but one was here. He turned to blonde boy who he supposed was that girl's brother and gave him a nudge.

"Yeah?" He didn't stop shoveling some potatoes onto his plate or look at him.

"Isn't your, uhh…sister, right? Going to eat?"

"You mean Rosette? Naw."

"She isn't, erm…anorexic is she?"

The brother laughed loudly. "R-rosette? Not eat on purpose? Ha! She _loves_ food. Ms. Jean's just punishing her." He turned to look at Chrno and stared at his plate.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to eat? I mean, your plate is _empty_."

Chrno look down. "Heh, so it is." With that, he reached and began to take some of the meal.

-------------------------------------------

_GRRRMMMMMMM. _Rosette groaned and clutched her stomach. "Oh! Just be quiet stomach, please! I know you're hungry." _GGGRRRRMM._ Her stomach just wasn't cooperating.

The clatter of the dining room was dieing down, indicating that mealtime was just about over. Pretty soon, the other girls that roomed with her would be coming up to go to sleep. "_Alright!_" Rosette thought, "_I just have to get through the night, and at breakfast, I'm going to eat a lot! So stomach, just hang in there_!" _GRRRRRRRRM. _"_I'm doomed!_"

A knock came from outside. Rosette sat up straighter, "_Wow, that was fast_." "Come in!" she called.

The door opened a crack and a head peeked in. It was purple. "Hey! What do you think you're doing on the _girl's_ side!" she whispered.

"Shh!" Chrno ran over and dropped a lumpy bundle wrapped in napkins. "I'm not doing anything suspicious, okay?" He held his hands up and backed out the door.

"_Okay_, that was…strange," Rosette mumbled. She unwrapped the bundle and her eyes widened. It was food! Glorious, glorious food! Okay, it was a piece of bread and a small slab of meat squished between, but it was food! "I definitely owe you one, Chrno!" Rosette was just about to stuff her face when she paused. "_Wait a minute…_"

------------------------------------------

"How did you sneak food past Ms. Jean? She's got eyes like a hawk!" Rosette said as they (as in the orphanage) walked into their clearing in the woods. She had pulled back Chrno (Joshua walked back uninvited) so that there would be no chance of being overheard by the other orphans, who were up ahead.

"Is it really that hard?"

Joshua openly gaped at him. "Yes it is! Do you know how many times I've tried? And every time, I got caught." A grin spread across Joshua's face. "You've got to tell me how you did that sometime! I want to sneak food to Rosette next time!"

"Uhh, well, you sort of just…do it."

"Do it?" Joshua put on a begging face. _The_ begging face; the one that nearly always convinced Ms. Jean to let Joshua do anything from going outside to getting food right before a meal is served. "Come on! Just tell me! Please!"

Chrno backed away a step and gave a nervous laugh. "I really don't know how to explain it better—"

"Hey! You three hurry up!" Kevin called from up front the path, "You're slowing us down!"

"We're coming!"

----------------------------------------

The clearing was known as "Seventh Bell's Clearing" by all the locals. Nearly every week, the orphans and Ms. Jean would come the place and relax or whatever it is the children wish to do. The clearing wasn't very big; just about a 150 meter circumference. Surrounding it were hard spruces and fir trees. For Christmas, the fir trees ended up being make-shift Christmas trees for the orphanage. Running right through the northern part of the forest (which eventually led to a nearby apple orchard) was a small, yet deep, river. Over the nicknamed, "Little Thames" river was hand-built bridge painted a bright red. Ms. Jean usually told them all to be careful around the river. It wasn't that they couldn't swim; it was the river itself. The bottom of the river was nothing but rounded rocks piled awkwardly on top of one and another. Falling in the wrong way would not exactly be…fun.

Winter in the clearing was a magical time, for while all the _other_ clearings and forests' trees have bare branches; this one was still filled with green. But right now, it wasn't winter, (although the Little Thames had started getting frosty edges) so the children were still allowed to go across the bridge, and into the orchards.

Matthew ran back over from Ms. Jean. "Hey! Ms. Jean said that anyone who want's to go to the orchards should go now!" he called.

A few of the boys (and one brave girl) whooped and ran over the bridge with several loud thuds and a few creeks. Some of the other, quieter girls, followed suit and walked over.

Joshua nudged Rosette. "Come on! Let's go!" With that, Joshua stood up and pulled at Rosette's arm until she stood as well.

"You're so impatient."

"So are you, _dear_ sister!" he stuck out his tongue and ran towards the bridge, a slightly angry Rosette in pursuit.

Chrno started after them immediately. Sort of. "Wahh!" A low thud was heard as his face greeted the grass. In moments, Rosette had ran back to help him up (though he didn't really need it).

"Haha! What happened? See something interesting in the grass?" sneered Billy from the other side of Little Thames.

Chrno ignored him and waved Rosette's hand away with a casual, "I'm fine."

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Joshua called as he stepped off the bridge. _**Crack**_! Right before their eyes, the remaining orphans (and Ms. Jean) saw the bridge collapse into the water and slowly carried away by the stream.

Billy made a funny noise and drooped his head. "Fantastic," he grumbled, "Now how are we going to get back across?"

--------------------------------------

A/N: Clumsy Chrno! ...Or is he?


End file.
